the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv04 CH 09 EDS (annotated)
Annotations for EDS of Hades. Page 220 Monongahela National Forest, Durbin West Virginia EDS Ehlers–Danlos syndrome (EDS) is a group of genetic connective tissue disorders. Symptoms can vary from mildly loose joints to life-threatening complications such as aortic dissection. Classic Type – skin involvement (hyperelasticity) and is similar to Hypermobile type, involving joint hypermobility Eisa and Leisl name change – in V3 it was Elsa and Liesl Page 221 christmas circle, Jerry and Nicole, Carsons Christmas Circle. This is a community park in Borrego Springs, CA, which is where Cas's house is located and where Recluse was during their call Tom Collins ''' is a Collins cocktail made from gin, lemon juice, sugar, and carbonated water. Page 228 '''Big Sleep Novel by Raymond Chandler, suggested reading for Volume 1.The title means death. less than a year one year window, probably reffering to the time the Orb user can scry Page 229 more than 40 how far into past (and future?) can Cas see? Page 230 nuncupative declared orally as opposed to in writing, especially by a mortally wounded soldier or sailor. scorpion grass forget-me-not Page 231 Atropos ''' or Aisa (Ἄτροπος "without turn"), in Greek mythology, was one of the three Moirai, goddesses of fate and destiny. Atropos was the oldest of the Three Fates, and was known as the "inflexible" or "inevitable." It was Atropos who chose the mechanism of death and ended the life of mortals by cutting their thread with her "abhorred shears." Page 233 '''sipaapuni the holiest of Hopi religious shrines where, acording to Hopi mythology, the ancestors of Hopi as well as the rest of humankind emerged from third world (underworld) into this upper fourth world. Sipapu is generally agreed to have a defined location, that location being no other the Grand Canyon. The Sipapu is also believed to be where spirits return to the spirit world, and where things from the spirit world come through to our world. Sipapu can be represented with a symbol. The Tapuat, this symbol also represents Mother and child. The Tapuat is a labyrinth. Page 237 clips changing like the names between volumes? Like Minecraft/Mindcraft? Page 238 What sorcery’s this? evokes What miracle is this? (House of Leaves – Yggdrasil) Page 239 Cemetery Ridge ''' is a geographic feature in Gettysburg National Military Park, south of the town of Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, that figured prominently in the Battle of Gettysburg, July 1 to July 3, 1863 (Wikipedia) Page 240 '''Pickett George Edward Pickett (January 16,1 1825 – July 30, 1875) was a career United States Army officer who became a major general in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. He is best remembered for his participation in the futile and bloody Confederate offensive on the third day of the Battle of Gettysburg that bears his name, Pickett's Charge Readers Guide Questions The word “clip” appears throughout TFv4—as the vignettes Cas views in the orb (pp. 235-238), as the video of the lioness running at Xanther (pp. 142, 211), and as the part of a gun that holds rounds of ammunition (p. 120). What are the similarities among these different kinds of clips? How do video clips circulate in this novel? How and where do guns appear in the different narratives? Category:Annotations